Spain x Reader: Do you like me?
by MayaMumiai
Summary: During a game of spin the bottle, Gilbert (Prussia) dares you to kiss your long time crush. Will you do it? How will he react? Read and find out. I suck at summarys.


You sat watching the green bottle spin around and around. Silently wishing it would land on anybody but you. Eventually the bottle began to spin agonisingly slow until it finally landed on Francis.

Praise the lord.

With out hesitation the Frenchman announced he wanted a dare, or a 'dirty dare' as he had put it.

Unfortunately for him his dare was not so dirty. Arthur dared him not to talk for the rest of the night.

And so the bottle began to spin again. After various stops you were just about to announce that you didn't want to play when the damned bottle stopped straight on you. Pulling out now would make you look cowardly, so you decided to take the easy option.

"Ummm, truth."

"Ohh come on [Name], don't be such a bore!" Gilbert immediately replied.

"I'm not a bore."

"If ze awsome Prussia says you are a bore, zen you are a bore."

"Stop calling me that!"

"Then pick dare."

"Fine, I pick dare."

Bad idea. You cursed under your breath. Falling for one of his tricks was much easier to do than you had thought.

"Ha! Ze awsome me dares you to kiss Antonio." A smug grin plastered his face.

"Ah- bu- I can't do that"

"Zhy not?"

He was doing it again.

"Because... becaus-"

"Because vat? Because you like him?"

You could of sworn the room fell silent, you could have heard a pin drop as everyone waited for your answer.

The worst part was: Gilbert was right. You had fallen for his boyish, happy go luck attitude and clean cut looks along time ago.

You looked around the room and found him seated next to Lovino. You could see him waving around a big red tomato as he chatted on and on about something the Italian didn't see to care much about.

"N-no, that's not it." You stuttered, turning your attention back to the group.

"So you do like him?"

"I never s-"

"If you don't zant to do et you could alvays do a forfeit."

Definitely not, you could only imagine what he had in mind.

Tired of Gilberts digging and knowing he wouldn't give up, you stood and stormed over to the Spaniard. Better to just do it, maybe that way Gilbert would drop the subject.

"Antonio!" You announced with a smile on your face.

"[Name]! Lovino is to full to eat any more of my delicious tomatoes. Would you like one instead?"

"Yes please." You nodded while dropping yourself down between the two men.

You reached out to take the tomato only for Antonio to pull it out of reach.

"Ah, ah, ah." He waved one of his free fingers in a tuting motion. "Not like that."

A dumbfounded look spread across your face.

"Like this." He then extended the tomato to your mouth and gestured for you to take a bite. "Go on!" He urged, his usual smile never leaving his face.

Tentatively you wrapped your mouth around it and took a bite. Antonio was right, it was delicious, it was sweet, juicy, much better than you had expected.

"Te gusta?" He asked.

"Me gusta." You answered, taking another bite.

Antonios big emerald eyes never leaving your face until they locked on to your own [e/c]. Maybe 'just doing it' was a bad idea. What if he rejected you?

After a while you were surprised the spaniard hadn't spoken. In truth you would have happily stayed this way all night.

Until your peripheral vision revealed a silver haired devil making his was over to you.

No doubt he would do something to mess up any chance of success, and forfeit was not an option. No way.

It was now or never.

You leaned in closer to Antono, searching his face for any kind for reaction, his smile never faded as you tenderly pressed you lips to his.

His lips where just as warm as you had expected, they gave off as much heat as the rest of his body.

Initially it was only going to be a quick peck, but the warmth of his body and the sweet taste of tomatoes had drawn you in deeper.

Slowly Antonio started to kiss you back.

Gradually the kiss grew deeper. At first you both battled for dominance, a battle you lost.

Soon enough his tongue slipped through your lips and commenced to explore, leaving no spot touched.

You felt his soft hands running all over your body. One minute his fingers where tangled in your [h/l] [h/c] hair, then next they were caressing your back, your shoulders, your hips. You were struggling to keep up. Soon you started to feel drowsy from the lack of air. Any attempts to catch your breath were met with soft kisses up and down you neck.

Spain was not called the Country of Passion for no reason.

Eventually you forgot all about Gilbert and the rest of the party.

Soon enough you were sat on Antonios lap, one leg either side, completely infatuated with his glorious kisses.

Suddenly you felt something wet and hard hit you straight on the side of the face.

Quickly pulling away you found chunks of your half eaten tomato splattered across both you and Antonio.

"GET A FUCKING ROOM!" You heard a booming voice coming from close by.

You had completely forgotten about Lovino sat only inches away from you. He wasn't to happy.

"Ohh, sorry Lovi!" Antonio replied.

All Lovino did in return was stand from his spot on the sofa and storm of to another room.

As if that wasn't bad enough you heard the room fill with laughter.

One standing out more than the others, "Keseseseses! Mein Gott zat vas awsome!"

Then reality hit. Hard. The realisation that you were moments away from dry humping Spain in front of EVERYONE was humiliating.

Even if half of them were too drunk to remember it.

Your face instantly began to burn.

Antonio on the other hand didn't seem to care. He lightly placed his hand on your check and started to stroke it.

"Chica, your face is as red as a tomato, is so cute" he beamed, his enormous smile already returned to he's face.

You couldn't help it, your blush was growing dark and darker the more he looked at you.

"Heehee, I'm sorry, I can't help it" you giggled, burying your face in his chest. Hidding from his gaze in hope it might stop your blush.

You felt the vibrations from his chest against your check as he laughed.

"Don't be sorry Novia, is cute."

"Sorry." You mumbled again, pulling your self as close as you could to him. In return he embraced you into a warm bear hug. Once again the outside world began to fade away world.

You lost track of how long you stayed like that, folded up in Antonios arms, taking in his warmth.

"[Name] do you like me?" His words pulled you from your train of thought.

"No." You squeaked out. You had been thinking about it during your cuddle and you didn't like him. You thought you had until tonight. Until that kiss.

Taking in a deep breath you, let go off him and look he straight in the eyes. His grin never left his face, but his eyes didn't match the expression.

"I don't like you Antonio... I-I love you."

There was a long silence. You could feel your heart pounding against your ribs. Waiting for his answer was killing you.

Then he said it.

"Te amo!"

You hadn't realised you where holding your breath. Now you felt all that built up tension drip away as you finally breathed out.

"KESESESES~ I KNEW IT!"

Gilbert didn't bother you anymore. He could have been dancing naked and singing little Miss Muffit for all you cared. All you were bothered about was Antonio.

Antonio loved you, YOU!

You thought your heart would never stop doing back flips.

This time you felt Antonio push his lips to yours, and this time you won the battle.


End file.
